


ppbk

by moooooo221



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moooooo221/pseuds/moooooo221
Summary: 就……觉得pp也很有料的（而且喜欢放右边）
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	ppbk

起因是billkin和pp剪刀石头布输了，billkin嘴快，夸下海口说可以答应pp任何一件事情。

然后——

pp跨坐在他两腿中间，从上往下盯着billkin，笑着眼低头轻轻亲了人一下，billkin呼吸加重，抬起头去追他没收回去的唇。

怕他脖子抬得太久，pp伸手捧住billkin的后脑勺，帮他承受重量。

billkin从来都知道pp是喜欢喷甜甜的香水，可是为什么唇齿间都是这勾人的甜香。

感觉掌下的身体没那么紧张，pp转而在他脖颈间亲吻，重点照顾的就是喉结。

被轻咬喉结的时候，billkin情不自禁呻吟，他抬手准备掀翻某人，却没成功。

对比billkin情事上的猛烈，pp掌控上位后确实不慌不忙，哪怕billkin火都烧到两眼发懵，话都说不出来了，他还是不慌不忙。

喘息声一声比一声粗，billkin眼睛发红，饱含要而不得的情欲，以往颜色偏淡干燥的嘴巴，已经变得湿润殷红，微微张开，呼出灼热的气息。

billkin伸一只手去摸pp的脸。

麦色的肌肤，半长的头发，因为运动起伏的肌肉线条，挺直的鼻梁配上不羁的目光和线条犀利的面部线条。

pp想着，其实billkin有时候像是杂糅了野性和少年感的一头野兽。

不过现在这头野兽是温柔的，像用湿湿的鼻头拱着主人的手一样蹭着，billkin的手摩挲着他的脸。

pp侧头让自己的脸更贴合他的手掌。

“想要吗？”

欲望或者pp本人蛊惑billkin做出了肯定的回答。

pp的手抚上他已经紧贴小腹的阴茎，bk闭着眼睛，舒服喟叹出声，双手搭在pp腰间。

可哪怕前面的快感在强烈，手指探进来的感觉仍然不好受。

billkin咬牙，忍着推开他的想法。

就像是演戏，pp总是天赋派，哪怕是第一次，他很轻易的找到billkin的敏感点，billkin不自然地喘息之后，整个人软下来。

可是下一刻，穴口触碰到那根又湿又烫的性器时，又紧张地绷紧了身体，pp察觉了这点，停止侵入的动作，改为抚摸。

这一刻billkin脑海里想到的不是别的，而是当初是不是pp也是这样的感觉，自己好像没有更多的去关注他的感受，想到这里，他主动放松身体。

脆弱的肠道被外物挤进来的感受实在不好受，又涨又痛，最重要的问题是......

“怎么还没完？”这也太长了，bk有点受不了了，好不容易忍住骂脏话的欲望。

下一秒，这句脏话还是脱口而出了：“我操！”

阴茎插入并不是最难熬的，难熬的是动起来。

pp性器偏长略弯，不论是抽出去还是插进来，都磨人的很，而且每次都会擦过billkin的敏感点，导致billkin上一句骂了脏话，下一秒就射了出来。

还没来得及哀叹自己射得太快，billkin的思绪就被pp重新低头印下来的吻搅和得一塌糊涂。

舌尖和阴茎一样深入对方的体内，一寸寸占领，一寸寸拥有。

两人相差盛大的肤色视觉冲击太强，pp喘着气，背景音是黏腻的啪啪声，低头时难得看见有些泛红的某人。

billkin的耳朵，脸颊，脖子和胸口黑里透出红来，整个人被顶到昂起头，双腿大开，嘴里是嗯嗯啊啊的叫声，伴着粗口。

Pp动作慢下来，bk睁开眼睛，水亮亮地看着他，占去大部分面积的黑色瞳孔轻易就透露出莫名的撒娇意味。

他已经渐渐品到了一些别的味道，pp小频率的撞着，不紧不慢，billkin不得已只能自力更生，手握着自己的阴茎上下撸动。

一直到最后才几下猛烈顶撞，pp发泄出来。即使同时，靠着前后的刺激，billkin也达到了高潮。

爽过之后就是尴尬，他抬眼看pp的表情，pp一副“累死了”的表情，直接趴在bk身上，嘴里呼出的气息喷洒在bk的皮肤上，痒痒的。

他没说话，billkin松一口气，不着痕迹地摸了摸自己的屁股，感觉好像还行，舒一口气，搂着pp挪了一下，迷迷糊糊闭上眼睛。

这是bk第一次尝试在下位性交，不可否认有爽到，可他还是发誓这是最后一次。

虽然这么说，但是后来偶尔也有这样的时候。———论billkin为什么石头剪刀布哪怕作弊也死活要赢。


End file.
